Just Love
by Kathi1402
Summary: Kimmy Shipper, nur eine Liebesgeschichte, lest selbst und genießt! Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen!


This Love, This Love Is A Strange Love...

Jimmy und Kim verließen gemeinsam die Feuerwache. Es war eine laue Sommernacht und ihre Schicht war gerade zuende gegangen, als sie vor das Gebäude traten. Ihre Kollegen waren bereits nach Hause gegangen, nur die Leute, die die Nachtschicht übernehmen würden, befanden sich noch auf der Wache. Jimmy und Kim hatten beschlossen zusammen nach Hause zu fahren, beziehungsweise wollte Jimmy Kim zu ihrem Apartment bringen, da ihr Wagen in der Werkstatt war.

Da standen beide nun lachend vor dem Eingang der Feuerwache an der Kreuzung King/Arthur Street und sahen gen Himmel.

„Hey Jimmy, weißt du, eigentlich habe ich noch gar keine Lust nach Hause zu fahren", meinte Kim plötzlich und sah ihren Ex-Ehemann mit strahlenden Augen an.

„Hmm... so scharf bin ich nicht, mich schon aufs Ohr zu hauen", antwortete dieser schließlich, „was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch ein wenig ‚um die Häuser ziehen'?" „Gute Idee", stimmte Kim ihm zu und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Zusammen schlenderten sie durch die mittlerweile ruhigen Straßen Manhattans, die nur noch durch die paar Straßenlaternen und die Leuchtreklametafeln verschiedener Geschäfte, Restaurants und Kneipen erhellt wurden. „Wie wär's, wenn wir noch einen trinken gehen. Hier in der Nähe ist eine nette kleine Bar zu der wir gehen könnten", schlug Jimmy mitten in ihrem Gespräch über ihre Zukunftspläne vor. „Ähm... gut, okay."

Kim war ganz überrascht über diesen plötzlichen Themenwechsel. Also gingen sie zusammen ins nahegelegene _Brody's_, das berüchtigt dafür war, dass die meisten Menschen die dieses Gebäude nüchtern betreten hatten, es hackedicht wieder verließen. Aber musste Kim das wissen? Sie gingen in die Bar und das Klischee einer solchen amerikanischen Einrichtung ließ sich nur bestätigen: Vor ihnen befand sich der Tresen mit einigen angetrunkenen Gästen, links waren mehrere Tische an denen sich weitere Menschen befanden. Kim entdeckte die Musikbox in einer Ecke der Kneipe, aus der leise Musik erklang und daneben stand ein alter Billardtisch, an dem gerade vier Jugendliche ihr Glück versuchten. Abgerundet wurde das Ganze durch den dichten Zigarettenrauch der den sowieso schon spärlich beleuchteten Raum in ein schummriges Licht hüllte und eine ebenso schummrige Atmosphäre schuf. Jimmy und Kim beschlossen nach kurzem Zögern an den Tresen zu setzen. „Bist du sicher, dass dieser Laden hier seriös ist?", flüsterte Kim Jimmy leise zu, doch der Barkeeper näherte sich bereits, sodass Jimmy nicht mehr antworten konnte.

„Was darf's denn sein?", fragte der Mann mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

„Für mich ein Bier, bitte", bestellte Jimmy und auch seine Kollegin hatte denselben Wunsch. Der Barkeeper murmelte etwas von: „Einen Moment, kommt sofort", und trottete zum Zapfhahn. Kim sah Jimmy an, doch der grinste sie nur unschuldig an. Sie wusste genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte: Tut mir leid für diese Atmosphäre hier, aber nun bist du einmal da, also mach das Beste daraus! _Typisch für ihn_, dachte sie, konnte seinem Blick jedoch nicht widerstehen. So war es schon immer gewesen und es war auch einer der Gründe, warum Kim sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Sie sah ihn an und seufzte, doch bevor sie noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, tauchte der Barkeeper auch schon wieder mit den Bieren in den Händen auf. Die beiden bedankten sich bei ihm und warteten bis er verschwand und sich wieder seinen anderen Gästen widmete. „Irgendwie ist mir der Kerl nicht ganz geheuer. Hast du gesehen wie er mich angeschaut hat?", fragte Kim leise. „Er steht auf dich, ich hab's gleich gemerkt", witzelte Jimmy.

„Na danke! Immer interessieren sich die falschen Männer für mich?", spielte Kim das Spiel mit und sah Jimmy an. „Aber der eine, den du geheiratet hast, der war doch ganz in Ordnung oder? Ich hab von vielen gehört, dass er 'n klasse Typ gewesen sein soll."

„Naja, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er mit meiner Schwester geschlafen hat, fand ich ihn auch noch ganz nett..." Kim sah ihn mit einem sarkastischen Seitenblick an und Jimmy tat so als wüsste er von nichts.

„Na vielleicht war die Schwester auch 'ne heiße Schnecke, wer weiß...", war sein einziger Kommentar dazu. Kim nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Bier. Sie hielt ihm seine Untreue nicht mehr vor, die Sache war für sie gegessen. Damals war es ein riesen Schock für sie gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr Mann mit ihrer eigenen Schwester geschlafen hatte. Kim hatte daraufhin sofort die Scheidung eingereicht und seit sie getrennt waren, hatte sich ihr Verhältnis zunehmend gebessert. Ja, ja, so war Jimmy halt: Der gutaussehende Frauenheld! Kim hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass ihr Ex-Lover massenhaft Frauen abschleppen konnte, während bei ihr momentan tote Hose herrschte. Sie sah ihn an. „Was ist?", fragte er unsicher. „Ach nichts. Sag mal, hast du noch mehr über den ‚klasse Typen, den ich geheiratet habe' gehört?" „Joah... also er soll umwerfend gut aussehen, toller Charakter, freundlich und hilfsbereit... naja... einfach der perfekte Mann, verstehst du?" Jimmy musste lachen. Er war froh, dass es zwischen ihm und Kim – abgesehen von kleineren Streitereien – keine Probleme mehr gab und das er jetzt wieder so viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen konnte. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über Kim's Lover und Jimmy's recht kurzlebige Beziehungen, bestellten ein weiteres Bier und noch eins und noch eins, bis sie schließlich soweit ‚aufgelockert' waren, dass Kim sich sogar mit dem Barkeeper verstand. Jimmy bestellte gerade sein siebtes Glas Bier (es waren große Gläser!), als Kim zur Musikbox ging. Sie stand einige Sekunden vor dem Gerät und las sich die Titel durch, bevor sie sich nach einigen weiteren Momenten für eine Ballade von den _Hooverphonic_'s entschied. Die Melodie erklang und der erste Vers von _Mad Avout You_ wurde von der Sängerin zum Besten gegeben. Kim ging langsam zu Jimmy, ergriff seine Hand und fragte ihn ob er tanzen wolle. Zuerst verwundert, dann aber zustimmend stellte dieser sein Bier auf die Theke und folgte seiner Kollegin.

Da standen sie nun, bis Kim ihre Arme schließlich über seine Schultern auf seinen Rücken legte und sich langsam zum Takt der Musik bewegte. Jimmy griff erst zögerlich, doch dann vertraut um ihre schlanke Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran, sodass sich ihre Körper berührten. Kim hatte ihre Hände bereits wieder auf Jimmy's Schultern positioniert und legte nun ihren Kopf neben ihre rechte Hand auf seine linke Schulter. Jimmy konnte ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Nacken spüren, ihre Haare berührten sein Gesicht und er konnte noch den leichten Duft ihres Shampoos wahrnehmen. Er schloss die Augen und genoss den Moment. Wann waren sie sich das letzte mal so nah gewesen? Jimmy wusste es nicht und im Moment hatte er auch keine Lust darüber nachzudenken. Er führte seine Hände sanft von ihrer Taille nach unten, bis er ihre Hüftknochen fühlen konnte und schob seine Finger vorsichtig unter ihr Shirt. Er strich ihr leicht über den Rücken und merkte wie Kim sich unter seinen Berührungen immer mehr fallen ließ. Auch sie hatte ihre linke Hand bereits in seinen Haaren vergraben und strich nun sanft durch sein schwarzes Haar bis hin zum Nacken und fühlte sich vollends geborgen in seiner Nähe. Sie wollte sich nie wieder aus dieser Stellung lösen, wünschte sich, immer so verharren zu können. Sie blickte auf, direkt in sein Gesicht. Auch er sah sie an und beide wussten was nun kommen würde. Jimmy beugte sich über sie bis er ihre zarten Lippen auf den Seinigen spüren konnte. Er schloss die Augen und Kim tat es ihm nach. Sie hielt ihn fest und erwiderte den Kuss. Es war ein Gefühl der Vollkommenheit, sie hatte es sich immer wieder gewünscht ihn endlich küssen zu können und nun war der Augenblick gekommen. Wie hatte sie es vermisst. Und obwohl es nur ein kurzer Kuss gewesen war, konnte sie sein ganzes Verlangen spüren. Sie sah ihn an und er schaute sie ebenfalls an. Kim wusste, dass sie selbst mehr wollte und zog ihn erneut an sich um ihn wieder zu küssen. Jimmy ließ sie gewähren, auch er verlangte nach ‚einer Zugabe'. Seine Finger glitten von ihrem Rücken zurück an ihre Hüfte, nach oben um ihre Taille. Es war kein wildes Rumgemache zwischen den beiden, nein, dies hier war viel mehr: Das Ausleben der Gefühle, die sie beide so lange unterdrückt hatten. Hier ging es nicht um heftiges ‚Rumgeknutsche' bei dem es das Ziel war sein Zunge so weit wie möglich in den Hals des anderen zu schieben, nein, es waren leidenschaftliche Küsse mit gekonntem Zungeneinsatz gg. So, sanft zur Musik bewegend, standen sie da bis das Lied vorbei war und das nächste erklang. Zögernd lösten sie sich voneinander und gingen langsam Hand in Hand zurück zur Theke. Kim's neuer Freund, der Barkeeper , erwartete die beiden bereits. „Das war ja 'ne nette Vorstellung von euch, aber für weiteres geht ihr bitte nach Hause, okay? Das hier is 'ne Kneipe zum Saufen und gelegentliches Rumgemache und Rumgefummel stört weder mich noch die Gäste, aber bei euch hat das so ausgesehen, als wolltet ihr gleich auf dem Billardtisch übereinander herfallen. Und, obwohl ich persönlich keine Probleme damit hätte, euch dabei zuzusehen, wär das doch schlecht fürs Geschäft, verstanden?" „Als ob das wen stören würde...", murmelte Kim vor sich hin, worauf Jimmy sie ein wenig seltsam ansah. „Sorry, falls wir hier jemanden öffentlich belästigt haben, kommt nicht wieder vor", versicherte er dem Barkeeper, der daraufhin zufrieden abzwitscherte. Jimmy nahm ein Schluck von seinem Bier und wandte sich dann an Kim. „Hey, können wir das bei Gelegenheit wiederholen?", fragte er sanft und strich ihr durch das lange braune Haar. Sie sah ihn mit liebevollem Blick an. „Wieso nicht", war ihr einziger Kommentar dazu, hatte jedoch noch etwas hinzuzufügen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gehen und noch ein wenig durch die Gegend spazieren... ?", fragte sie mit einem bedeutenden Blick, der ihre Hintergedanken verriet. Jimmy stutzte einen Moment lang, stellte dann aber sein leeres Bierglas auf den Tresen und rief den Barkeeper. „Ich möchte zahlen, bitte." „Ich auch", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. „Ist schon gut, Kim, ich lad dich ein", spielte ihr Kollege den Charmeur und legte das geforderte Geld auf die Theke. „Viel Spaß euch beiden noch...", rief der Barkeeper Jimmy und Kim noch mit einem hämischen Grinsen hinterher, bevor er die nächste Bestellung aufnahm.

Kim griff nach Jimmys Hand und zusammen gingen sie – schweigend – zum nahegelegenen Strand.

Man konnte schon von Weitem das Rauschen des Meeres hören und hier und da konnte man die wütenden Rufe einzelner Möwen vernehmen, die im Schlaf durch eine herannahende Welle aufgeschreckt worden waren. Kim atmete den Geruch des Salzwassers tief ein. Sie liebte es am Strand zu sein, liebte die Stille, den Duft des Meeres und der Gedanke, dass Jimmy an ihrer Seite war und mit ihr den Abend verbracht hatte, machte diesen ‚Ausflug' zu einer wahren Besonderheit.

Da den ganzen Tag die Sonne geschienen hatte war der Sand noch warm und die beiden beschlossen ihre Schuhe auszuziehen und barfuß am Strand entlang zu gehen. Das leise Rauschen des Meeres wurde lauter, was ihnen verriet, dass sie sich dem Ufer nähern mussten. Als sie endlich Wasser an ihren Füßen spüren konnten, schrak Kim kurz hoch und hielt sich erschrocken an Jimmy fest, denn sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so kalt sein würde. Dieser jedoch hatte nicht mir diesem ‚Überfall' gerechnet, geriet daher aus dem Gleichgewicht und hatte müh und Not sich und Kim auf den Beinen zu halten. „Aaaah... Hilfe...", konnte er gerade noch rufen, bevor ihn die Schwerkraft zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen brachte – in diesem Fall bestand dieser aus, wie Jimmy fand, dem ziemlich nassen und kalten Element Wasser. Kim allerdings hatte sich rechtzeitig genug von ihrem kleinen Schock erholt und seine Hand schon wieder losgelassen, sodass sie nur noch sehen konnte, wie er ins Meer fiel. Sogleich musste sie anfangen zu lachen, was er jedoch nicht allzu spaßig fand.

„Hey! Das ist nicht lustig... weißt du eigentlich wie verdammt kalt das Wasser ist?", fragte er mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit. „Ooh... ist dem armen kleinen Jimmy etwa kalt?", witzelte Kim weiter und musste einen erneuten Lachanfall unterdrücken. „Ja, ihm ist sogar _verdammt _kalt und wäre sehr froh, wenn du ihm mal helfen würdest." „Hmm... okay, weil du's bist." Kim näherte sich und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Jimmy ergriff diese und zog so kräftig er konnte, bis sie neben ihm im Wasser lag. Nun war er es, der sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnte. Nachdem Kim sich jedoch von dem ersten Kälteschock erholt hatte, sann sie auf Rache und bespritzte Jimmy mit Wasser bis er vollends nass war. Dieser versuchte sich noch vor dieser hinterlistigen Attacke zu wehren, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Also gab es nur eins: Verteidigung! Er nahm ‚eine Handvoll' Wasser und schleuderte sie direkt in Richtung Kim. Überrascht von diesem Angriff – und der Kälte – fing sie an zu schreien und, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, ging sie erneut auf ihn los. Dieses Spiel führten sie so lange fort, bis beide erschöpft und total durchnässt zurück an den Strand gingen. Jimmy hatte sein Shirt ausgezogen und auch Kim hatte sich soweit ihrer Oberteile entledigt, dass sie jetzt nur noch in ihrem Top dastand und - trotz der warmen Sommernacht - war ihr kalt und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Also beschloss sie sich in den Sand zu setzen, da dieser immer noch ein wenig gespeicherte Wärme vom Tag abgab. Jimmy jedoch hatte ihr Bibbern bemerkt, sich neben sie gesetzt und versuchte nun sie mit seiner eigenen Körperwärme so gut wie möglich vor der Kälte zu schützen.

Kim lächelte ihm zu, als Zeichen ihrer Dankbarkeit und lehnte sich gegen ihn, worauf Jimmy seine Arme um sie legte.

Da war sie wieder, diese Situation: Sie hegten beide Gefühle füreinander, wussten jedoch nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollten.

Kim musste an vorhin denken, als sie in der Bar getanzt hatten, dort waren sie sich auch so nah gewesen, noch näher sogar. Und egal wie oft sie darüber nachdachte, kam sie immer wieder zu dem gleichen Entschluss: Wenn Jimmy bei ihr war, ging es ihr einfach besser, sie fühlte sich sicherer, geborgener. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, aber wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, überkamen sie diese Gefühle.

Sie rückte noch ein Stück weiter an ihn heran und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Jimmy festigte daraufhin den Griff um ihren Körper, als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen. Er ließ langsam seine Hände von ihren Oberarmen bis hin zu ihren Handgelenken streifen, um sie aufzuwärmen.

Kim genoss es so verwöhnt zu werden und obwohl ihr immer noch kalt war, dachte sie gar nicht daran in der nächsten Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Jimmy war ja da, das war die Hauptsache. Seine Nähe allein reichte schon, um sie glücklich zu machen. Sie schmiegte sich noch etwas näher an ihn und schloss die Augen. Dieser hatte mittlerweile aufgehört ihre Arme zu wärmen und strich ihr nun sanft über die Haare, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

In dieser Position verharrend saßen noch eine Weile dort und lauschten den Geräuschen der Wellen im Meer und dem gelegentlichen Rufen der Möwen, bis Kim schließlich die Stille unterbrach.

„Hey, Jimmy...", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu, „wollen wir nicht langsam mal nach Hause gehen? Es ist schon spät und wir müssen morgen arbeiten."

„Okay, ich bring dich noch zu deinem Apartment." „Danke, das ist lieb von dir." Jimmy stand auf und schnappte sich sein Shirt und seine Schuhe, bevor er mit Kim den Strand verließ. Auch sie hatte inzwischen ihre Sachen zusammengesucht und sah noch ein letztes Mal in Richtung Meer. _Diesen Abend werde ich nie vergessen_, dachte sie und hakte sich dann bei ihrem Kollegen ein.

Als sie die Straße erreichten, mussten sie verwundert feststellen wie ruhig New York bei nacht doch war, im Gegensatz zu dem was sie sonst während ihrer Arbeit gewohnt waren. Nun heulte keine Polizeisirene mehr auf, die einen Ganoven verfolgte, kein Feuerwehrsignal ertönte und störte die Stille und nicht ein einziges Geräusch eines Krankenwagens war zu hören.

Jimmy genoss es richtig, einmal nicht mit seiner Arbeit konfrontiert zu sein und auch Kim schien zufrieden zu sein, keinen rot-weißen Wagen des FDNY zu sehen und zu hören. Der Feuerwehrmann wollte noch kurz bei sich zu Hause Halt machen, damit er sich ein neues Shirt anziehen konnte und Kim gegebenenfalls eine Decke geben konnte. Bereits nach einigen Minuten kamen sie schließlich an seiner Wohnung an. Jimmy schloss die Tür auf und bat Kim herein. „Setz dich solange aufs Sofa, ich bin sofort wieder da", rief er ihr noch schnell zu, bevor er in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden war und in seinen Sachen nach einem passenden Oberteil und einer bequemen Hose suchte. Kim tat wie ihr empfohlen und nahm auf der kleinen Couch Platz. Ihre Kleidung war immer noch nass, die Bluse, der Pulli, ihre Hose und sogar ihre Unterwäsche waren immer noch nicht getrocknet, sodass sie beschloss einige der Sachen erst mal in Jimmys Badezimmer aufzuhängen. Kurz darauf kam dieser auch schon wieder, mit einem Sweatshirt des FDNY und einer Jogginghose bekleidet, ins Wohnzimmer gerauscht und bemerkte, dass Kim ihre nasse Kleidung weggelegt hatte. „Ich habe meine Sachen so lange bei dir ins Badezimmer gehängt, damit sie wenigstens ein wenig trocknen", erklärte sie ihm, als er sie fragend ansah.

Er nickte zur Bestätigung und setzte sich neben sie. „Hey, du zitterst ja", sagte er als er bemerkte, dass Kim am ganzen Körper bebte. „Naja, ich konnte ja nicht alle meine nassen Sachen ausziehen und aufhängen, denn dann stände ich jetzt recht spärlich bekleidet da", klärte sie ihn auf. „Oh..., das wäre natürlich fatal...!", meinte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, fügte dann aber noch, als er merkte, dass sie ihn entrüstet ansah, hinzu: „Sorry... Aber meintest du nicht, dass es besser wäre, wenn du... nicht doch... wenigstens deine... Hose ausziehen könntest...? Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn du die nächsten Tage lang krank bist. Natürlich kannst du solange etwas von mir haben. Es wird zwar ein wenig zu groß sein, aber es ist immerhin... trocken. Und eine Decke hätte ich auch noch da, also..." Kim merkte, dass Jimmy sich nicht wirklich wohl dabei gefühlt hatte, als er ihr dieses ‚Angebot' gemacht hatte. Sie musste grinsen, das war doch sonst nicht seine Art. „Ich würde mich wirklich wohler fühlen, wenn ich dieses nasse Zeug endlich ausbekommen könnte, danke", antwortete sie. „Aber du hast nicht zufällig noch Damenunterwäsche in deinem Schrank liegen oder?" „Ähm..., das einzige was ich dir geben kann ist 'ne Boxershorts von mir, aber die werden dir auch zu groß sein, fürchte ich." „Ich probier einfach mal", schlug Kim ihm vor und er zeigte in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. „Du weißt ja wo alles ist", sagte er und führte sie in den Raum. „Werd schon alles finden... aber würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn..." „Oh, ja, ähm... natürlich". Jimmy verschwand aus dem Zimmer und ließ Kim allein. Er ging in die Küche, um Tee zu kochen, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch Teebeutel im Haus hatte. Nachdem er zwei verschiedene Schränke komplett ausgeräumt und wieder eingeräumt hatte, fand er endlich das was er suchte. Er stellte den Wasserkocher an und wartete bis dieser fertig war.

Inzwischen kämpfte Kim sich durch Jimmys Sachenberge, um nach der geeigneten Bekleidung für sich zu suchen. Ein Glück hatten wenigstens die Shirt's die sie von der Arbeit bekommen hatten Einheitsgrößen, sodass sie recht schnell fündig wurde, was das Oberteil betraf. Nun musste sie nur noch eine passende Hose finden. Also schaute sie im nächsten Schrank weiter, wo Jimmy all seine Hosen fein säuberlich im Regal liegen hatte. _Na zumindest kann man ihm nicht vorwerfen, dass er unordentlich sei_, dachte Kim ein wenig erstaunt über den Zustand in seinen Kleiderschränken. _Wenn Joey das nur mal genauso sehen würde!_ Sie seufzte. Es war unmöglich hier etwas in ihrer Größe zu finden, also sah sie in einer der Schubläden nach, in der sie vermutete, weitere Sachen zu finden.

Der Wasserkocher war bereits fertig, als Kim wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kam und sich zu Jimmy gesellte. Dieser war gerade dabei das heiße Wasser in die Tassen zu gießen, als er sie bemerkte. „Wow, siehst ja echt schick aus?", grinste er sie an. „Kein Wort, okay? Du hast einfach keine passenden Hosen... da musst ich mir doch was einfallen lassen und die war die einzige, die nicht allzu sehr rutscht", verteidigte sich Kim. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich gar nicht mehr, dass ich das Teil aufgehoben war, sie ist nämlich beim Waschen eingelaufen und mir jetzt zu klein." „Glück für mich!" Kim musste lachen; nach längerem Suchen hatte sie noch eine karierte Boxershorts unter den anderen gefunden, die wenigstens einigermaßen ihrer Größe entsprach. Sie ging ins Badezimmer um auch noch ihre restlichen Sachen aufzuhängen und setzte sich dann neben Jimmy auf das Sofa. „Hättest du vielleicht trotzdem noch eine Decke für mich?", fragte sie, worauf Jimmy sofort aufsprang um ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er reichte ihr eine blaue Baumwolldecke, mit der sie sich erst einmal zudeckte. „Aaaah... schon viel besser, danke schön." „Keine Ursache. Hier." Er reichte ihr den Tee. „Jimmy, du bist einfach zu gut für diese Welt", meinte sie daraufhin und gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange. Er lächelte. „Das musst du gerade sagen, du kleine Samariterin." „Das ist schließlich mein Job, wie du wohl weißt", verteidigte sich Kim und lehnte sich an ihn. „Stimmt auch wieder", war sein einziger Kommentar dazu, bevor er sich ein Stück von seiner Decke krallte und es sich darunter bequem machte. „Hey! Schnapp mir nicht meinen Wärmelieferanten weg, ich lauf hier nur in Boxershorts rum, während du 'ne lange Hose anhast!", beschwerte sich Kim mit gespieltem Ernst und versuchte ihren Teil zurückzuerobern. Da Jimmy jedoch stärker war als sie, hatte sie keine reelle Chance und musste daher zu härteren Mitteln greifen.

Sie arbeitete sich so nah wie möglich an ihn heran und stürzte sich dann auf ihn. Jimmy hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kim auf ihn losgehen würde um dann die Waffen einer Frau anzuwenden: Ihre Fingernägel. „Aaaaah! Hilfe... das tut weh... Kim!" Trotzt des Schmerzes musste er lachen, denn an einigen Stellen ‚stach' sie nicht zu, sondern kitzelte ihn eher. „Na, da kannst du mal sehen was ich mit Leuten mache, die mir meine Decke wegnehmen!" Auch Kim musste anfangen zu lachen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie ihre Kraft nicht mehr richtig unter Kontrolle hatte und Jimmy es schließlich schaffte, ihre Arme festzuhalten. „Und was jetzt?" Er grinste sie an, da er wusste, dass sie sich nicht befreien konnte. Trotzdem versuchte sie es einige Male vergeblich und Jimmy hatte ehrlich gesagt auch einiges zu tun um sie festzuhalten, bis sie schließlich vollkommen außer Atem aufgab.

Sie konnte sich kaum noch halten und ließ sich daher einfach auf Jimmy fallen, als dieser ihre Arme losließ. „Ufff... bist du schwer", ächzte er spaßeshalber. „Na danke, du weißt wirklich wie man mit Frauen umgeht, du Charmeur", antwortete sie und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Tja, so bin ich eben...", flüsterte er zurück und sah sie mit seinen braunen ? Augen an. Ein Augenblick der Stille kehrte ein, in dem sich die beiden – wie schon so oft im Verlauf dieser Nacht – einfach nur ansahen und nicht wussten was sie sagen sollten, bis Kim schließlich verlegen zur Seite schaute. „Jimmy, weißt du... wenn wir so weitermachen, dann..." „Shhh...", er hielt ihr seinen Zeigefinger vor die Lippen und brachte sie damit sanft zum Schweigen, „wäre das so schlimm?" Sie lächelte und musste unwillkürlich an die Zeit denken, als sie beide noch verheiratet gewesen waren. Damals hatten sie oft solch romantischen Abende verbracht, sich zusammen in eine Decke gekuschelt und stundenlang geredet. Nun war es fast genauso, nur das sie nicht mehr verheiratet waren, sondern ‚eigentlich' nur noch gute Freunde, aber konnten eben solche nicht auch ein wenig ‚Spaß' haben? Kim wusste, dass sie noch Gefühle für Jimmy hatte und er ebenso noch etwas für sie empfand. „Nein", antwortete sie daher und begann erneut durch sein Haar zu streichen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie wirklich kein Problem damit hatte. Er schloss die Augen und küsste sie. Hier könnte kein grummeliger alter Barkeeper ihn davon abhalten irgendetwas nicht zu tun, weil es ‚schlecht fürs Geschäft' sei.

Hier waren sie in seiner Wohnung unter seiner Decke und konnten machen was sie wollten. Dennoch musste er kurz daran denken, was der Typ gesagt hatte: ...u_nd, obwohl ich persönlich keine Probleme damit hätte, euch dabei zuzusehen..., dieses Schwein!_

Doch dann vergeudete er keine weitere Zeit, sondern konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Kim. Während sie sich küssten, wanderten seine Hände mal wieder über ihren ganzen Körper und auch sie selbst hatte ihre Finger auf ‚Entdeckungstour' geschickt. Angefangen bei seinen Haaren, strich sie nun langsam über seine Brust zu seinem Bauch, bis sie den Bund seines Shirt's fühlen konnte und sie dann unter sein Oberteil schob. Und obwohl sie jeden Teil seines Körpers kannte, war es doch nach dieser langen Zeit eine neue Erfahrung die sie machte. Wie lang war es hergewesen, als die beiden zum letzten Mal so innig miteinander waren? Kim konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, sie war sich nur einer Sache gewiss: Sie hatte es vermisst. Nie hätte sie sich vorstellen können, einen Mann so lieben zu können, so nach ihm verrückt sein zu können wie nach Jimmy, doch nun spürte sie es ganz deutlich, ihr Verlangen, spürte, dass sie bei ihm sein wollte. Und sie wusste, dass es ihm genauso erging, wusste, dass auch er nicht mehr ohne sie wollte und konnte. Sie bemerkte, wie er mit seinen Händen zu ihren Oberschenkeln gewandert war und nun leicht darüber strich. Er wusste genau, dass dies eine von Kims sensibelsten Stellen war und sie jedes Mal, wenn er sie dort berührte, am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er ließ seine Finger daraufhin wieder nach oben gleiten, bis auch er den Bund ihres Shirt's erreichte und vorsichtig seine Hände darunter schob. Genau wie vorhin als sie getanzt hatten, konnte Jimmy fühlen, dass Kim sich immer mehr fallen ließ und auch er selbst war in einem Zustand, der ihm nicht ermöglichte aufzuhören. Er wollte und konnte nicht von ihr lassen.

Ihre Haare kitzelten ein wenig im Gesicht und er konnte den salzigen Geruch des Meeres in ihnen wahrnehmen, während er weiter mit seinen Händen behutsam ihren Rücken streichelte und sie küsste...

„Jimmy...", flüsterte sie ihm nach einiger Zeit liebevoll zu.

„Ja?" Er schaute sie freundlich an.

„Ich liebe dich..."

„Ich liebe dich auch Kim, ich habe dich immer geliebt, egal was passiert ist, ich hatte immer Gefühle für dich."

„Mir ging es genauso...", antwortete sie leise und strich ihm über seine Wangen. Er ergriff sanft ihre Hand und küsste zuerst sie und dann wieder Kim. Sie legte seine Arme um ihn und erwiderte seine Küsse, bis sie sich schließlich völlig einander hingaben.

The End...


End file.
